


When There is Nothing Left to Burn

by thespacecowboy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespacecowboy/pseuds/thespacecowboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where zombies attack and everything goes to shit. Marvel AU featuring Avengers, X-men, and a healthy smattering of badassery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When There is Nothing Left to Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So here’s a zombie apocalypse Marvel University AU that came to me in a dream. Hope you like it.

(Steve Rogers' Apartment)

Steve Rogers was a man of routine. One of his earliest memories was of his mother Sarah sitting him down, and explaining the importance of structure in living a successful life. Before her early death Sarah kept a strict routine and though there was no money or jewels for Steve to inherit at her passing, he inherited her discipline. When he woke up, it was because of the same shrill ringing of his alarm clock that he had heard yesterday and every day before that since he moved into the small one bedroom basement he was currently renting. Steve stared at the ceiling and counted down the seconds to his allotted two minutes in bed before throwing the covers off himself and climbing off the bed. He then grabbed the pair of jeans that he’d laid out on his desk chair the night before, and headed straight towards the shower.

If Steve Rogers was not a man of routine, he may have chose to turn on the TV before taking his morning shower. If he did, he would have noticed the emergency alerts being broadcast on every single channel. The alerts that warned of fast spreading infection, and cannibalistic behavior. Alerts that stressed the importance of not leaving the house under any circumstance and calling the CDC immediately if you felt the presence of any symptoms. If Steve Rogers wasn’t a man of routine, he might have checked his cell phone before getting in the shower. If he did, there was no way he could have missed the news articles about the unknown number of casualties, most sources estimating somewhere in the hundreds. If Steve Rogers wasn’t a man of routine he might have given himself more than his allocated two minutes in bed. If he had, the sounds of the shower water, and his off key singing wouldn’t have drowned out the sounds of his landlord screaming upstairs. He might have heard the erratic banging on the door separating his basement from the upstairs house, and he might have been able to help his landlord’s family before it was too late.

Steve Rogers was a man of routine, and his routine kept him oblivious. He got out of the shower, toweled himself off, brushed his teeth, and got dressed before leaving the bathroom. After eating a quick breakfast in his less than impressive kitchen, he contemplated going upstairs to ask his landlord about why the hot water was running out quicker than usual, but decided it could be dealt with tomorrow. After grabbing his backpack and cell phone, Steve made sure to lock the door behind him, got in his car and took off down the unusually deserted road at precisely 9:25am, giving him more than enough time to get to his 10:00 class at UVC.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(UVC Residence Building)

Life in the International Student Residence Building of UVC was slightly less structured than that in Steve Rogers’ basement. When Thor Odinson woke up it wasn’t from the buzzing of his alarm clock, but rather from the pounding on the door of the dorm room he shared with his brother.

“Loki”, Thor groaned shoving his face into his pillow. The pounding had yet to stop, and Thor could hear something being shouted from the other side of the door, but he was unable to make out the words. Thor heard an irritated huff that could only have come from his younger brother, before the sound of his quick footsteps heading towards the door. Loki threw open the door just in time for Thor to catch the end of a sentence in rapid French. 

“What do you want?” Loki asked staring disdainfully at his brothers friend, and their floor mate political science major Remy LeBeau. 

“Mon dieu! Took you long enough. Remy been knockin’ on this door forever! You hear the news yet?” 

“What news?” Thor’s muffled voice called, from where he was attempting to smother his face with his pillow.

“The virus mon ami” Remy said yanking the blankets off of Thor’s large frame. “It’s spread all over the city. We goin’ into lockdown homme.”

“You woke us up at 9am to tell us about a stupid virus?” Loki sneered from his bed.

“Non. Remy woke you up to tell you about the zombies” Remy replied staring out the blinds of their room onto the campus below.

“What zombies?” Thor asked slowly, now fully awake and sitting up in bed.

“The ones the virus caused. It turns the people into cannibals. Zombies. The TV say hundreds are dead already. Remy ain’t about to take his chances out there alone.” Loki looked at his brother before turning back to face Remy again.

“Is this some sort of joke?” he asked sounding slightly worried, “Because if it is, you know what my brute of a brother will do to you for waking us up needlessly this early”

“He speaks the truth” Thor added staring intently at their Cajun friend.

“Remy didn’t make this up! Besides, when you ever known Remy to be up this early! I would have been sleeping too, but then Natasha woke me up shoutin’ bout zombies.” The room’s occupants quickly turned to the door when fourth year geography major Ororo Munroe stopped at the entrance.

“Remy. We have to go” she said looking worriedly at both brothers.

“Remy’s coming petit” Remy said walking towards the door of the room. Ororo turned to face the brothers who were still sitting in their beds, faces frozen in shock.

“Come on” she said, walking over to Thor and gently touching his shoulder. “The president is going to make an announcement in a few minutes.” When Thor stood up, she turned to look at his brother who still remained seated “Loki” she called. Loki’s head snapped up and he looked up at the white haired girl standing in the center of the room. “Come on” she repeated, as he finally got up and followed her out of the room. By the time the quartet reached the common room, the area around the TV was almost filled with panicked students. The group walked over to where Russian literature major Natasha Romanoff was standing. 

“Where’s Barton?” Thor asked looking down at the petite redhead.

“He spent the weekend with his brother” Natasha replied rapidly texting on her phone. The students collectively jumped at the loud shrieking sound that suddenly came from the TV, before their screen was interrupted by the face of Marcia McBrady.

“This is Marcia McBrady with Channel 12 news. Were on scene downtown in the middle of the virus outbreak. There is no confirmation on what the virus is, but we’re hearing reports of cannibalism. Oh over there! Carlos quick!” The camera followed Marcia over to where a young woman was huddled on the road behind a parked car. The woman was covered in blood and had a chunk of her shoulder missing.

“Marcia get back” called the cameraman, but she ignored him and walked closer to the woman on the ground.

“Are you alright ma’am?” Marcia asked, as she approached the woman. The woman stared up at Marcia before lunging towards her and biting down hard on her exposed calf. 

“What the fuck!” Marcia screamed as she smashed her microphone against the woman’s face in an effort to get her off. The woman dragged Marcia to the ground and bit down on her throat. 

The students gathered around the room were thrown into pandemonium when the camera footage suddenly cut off and the screen was once again filled with static. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay gang. So that’s all for the introduction. Leave me a comment and let me know if you like it/ think it’s worth continuing! Thanks for reading Xx


End file.
